We Belong Together
by Roseylex
Summary: Getting married in a big castle with prince charming was every little girls dream, but what if you only got half of the bargain. Miley didn't plan on marriying an older and beyond rich man.Because we all know who her heart belongs to in the end.NILEY!R
1. Masquerade

**Hi again its lexi!I've gotten so many favorite and story alerts but only a few is very flattering but kinda of sad because I love readers feedback!I really did love the reviews I got though(=I decided to write a quick two-shot since I just recently saw the mariah carey video Its Like That which is made more into a story then a music has the video We Belong together as the second part which I I decided to make a two-shot off of them of course dealing with NILEY has been some negative niley feelings since shes been linked to her costar liam so I wanted to spread some niley inspiration and positive feelings.....so enjoy and PLEASE R&R!**

**(P.S-I unfortunately dont own any of the characters, but go watch the music videos)**

She entered through the guarded doors where awaiting masked gentlemen lined the steep stair case leading to the grand hall. Her long shimmering gold slit dress cascaded to the ground still revealing one of her long lanky legs covered in atleast four-inch strapy heels. Her hair had been straightened and hung over one side of her shoulder practically giving anyone an eyefull of her dangling diamond earrings. The lights radiated off the glassy marble floor eluminating the hall that had hung huge pictures of black and white art. At the end of her walk she was greeted by another two gentlemen dressed sharply in tuxs and white eye masks, grasping the handles of the huge doors.

All she knew was after tonight she wouldn't be a lonely single, but actually "happily" married to her king. What ever happened to the prince she had wished was awaiting her with the perfect white horse. Or the big ranch and perfect little house settled on green acres in a small little town.

"Mam", one of the masked men gestured pulling open the giant doors allowing her through.

All eyes traveled towards the stunning beauty watching and anticipating every move that she would make during that one meanigful evening.

"Miley!", a high pitched giggle waled directing her attention towards the raven haired girl she had once thought as a decent person.

Infact Selena use to make up the trio that included her and small town dreams had become a reality when Selena had gotten a cover girl modeling contract, Demi had gotten a record deal, and Miley a big acting career. It was that same dream that lead her into the arms of her soon to be husband, known as one of the richest men alive....Justin Guston. Every women would dream of being swept off thier feet by such a man as wealthy and quite charming. The only factor that confused so many was the age that was set between the two. Miley was at a young age of twenty-seven while Justin was just turning forty-nine. A far off age for someone who you would say was in love, but like that they said love is blind in all aspects. Yet all she could think was that this was her only free night before her life of simplicity.

Selena had found a way to grasp her upper arm dragging her between the multiple masked dancing couples going on about some cliche topic.

"I see he finally let you have one night where he isn't watching you like a hawk", she whispered as if they were sharing some up scale society secret.

Deep wine curtains draped over tall pillar borders covering little corners where the unknown could be happening. People merrily sat at the stocked bar chuckling at what ever nonesense came out there distracters mouth. Girls fell over guys shoulders wanting to get more then was given, while screams could be heard from the casino being blocked by another heavy drape. Lights were mostly taken care of by the many chandlier candle holders on stone stands lining the walls. It was such a gorgeous house that came with so many beautiful features, but how come it still wasn't enough in her eyes to keep her happy for a life time.

If wasn't enough to to have just a wedding the next day then she sure as hell would enjoy this bachelor party that she almost thought she could get away with. As Selena babbled on still clinging to her side she discovered something odd about the curtain mounting a very wide wall. With one quick swipe of her hand she moved the curtain to the side to reveal a wall of tv screens showing every room being occupied for the bachelor party in the house except hers. Even the place she was standing had her face and Selenas plastered on the screen. All she could do was smirk at how desperate he most have been to keep her from even sligtly flirting with some other guy.

She quickly moved the curtain to the side and struck a funny pose, watching the video screens do exactly that. Selena caught on to what she was getting act and soon joined her in making silly faces and twirling infront of the cameras. As soon as the two girls heard lady gagas papperazzi(A/N:Check the song out its so catchy but I do not own) come on they couldn't help but jump around even more and moving there bodies close to eachother, knowing exactly who would probably be watching.

"Like old times", Selena laughed.

"Yep exactly how it should've been in the first place......I missed you Sel",Miley smiled pulling her into a tight hug, slipping her tongue out one more time at the camera;then perceeded to the casino with her bestfriend.

The casino seemed to be the ball of the party delivering one loud drunken hoot after another. She saw some of her close friends dancing with some of the hired masked men dragging them into who knows what kind of mischeif. She saw her wedding planner and mother fucking bestfriend in the whole wide word wether i liked it or not as he would put it. Yes Ryan was over the top and a bit insane, but he always seemed to be right when he was drunk which could be concluded at his tipsy figure going around cursing at people.

"Milwey!", he screamed slinging one of his skinny arms around her shoulders halfway spilling his now half full glass martini.

"I see beauty but where's the beast", he chuckled nearly dropping to the floor with laughter. She couldn't help but give out a slight giggle letting him cling on to the next victim of crazy jokes.

She danced the night away feeling more alive then ever and forgetting about what awaited her down the road of her near future. The upbeat music had been replaced to a slow but familiar song. It was there song. Not hers and Justins but actually the person who stole her heart and still had it. Playing at that very moment was I Will Always Love You sung by her aunt Dolly Parton(A/N:i do not own). It hurt to hear the exact words they would exchange to eachother mumbling and reminiscing in the others ear to the we hours of the morning. Miley slowly turned around her head towards the ground trying to refrain from tears and slowly put her self together enough to lift her head, but be stopped. One gentlemen stood about ten feet away from her, black mask covering his face, sleeves rolled up, with a crooked smile. It couldn't have been at the worst timing, because when his fingers gracefully swept the mask off she was met with the warm chocolate brown eyes she planned on never seeing again.

**To Be Continued........**

**Please R&R I worked really hard!I promise there will be loads of Niley in the next chapter trust me(=~much love your southernbelle princess Lexi~**

**-want a sneak peek of the next chapter you have to review& if you review without a F.F account put your email in then 10 words PWEASE!!!!**


	2. My Superman

**A/N:I was going to send those who reviewed a sneak peek to this chapter but since i got over 5 reviews I decided to like I said in the last chapter if you guys want me to turn this into a multi-chapter story then I'll send who ever reviews this chapter a sneak peek of chapter three because it's going to take longer for me to R&R + watch the We Belong Together video by Mariah Carey it would really help you picture the story even more.**

**Her eyes watered even more as his bored into hers. The world seemed to stand still as father time slowed down his ticking hands. It could have all been an hallucination if she just wished hard enough, but with no such luck his body appeared before hers. His face seemed to be calm almost like this was all hapening exactly on his time. It wasn't the fact that his eyes wandered below her neck line, but the fact she wanted what he was thinking if so more.**

**A white rose had been brought out from behind his back with a little scroll and ribboned wrapped around it. She had always believed that love was much like a rose, beautiful and calm, but willing to draw blood in its defense. Much how she was he used to tell her all the time, pointing out how she could be so serene and at peace, but then the next ready to attack at any moment when hurt. By the time she lokked up she realized he was gone just as quick as he came.**

**"That no good bastered",Ryan slurred and then fell straight to the floor and out like a light.**

**"I could say the same right about now", she whispered to no one in particular.**

**She ran a hand through her silky locks letting out a deep sigh and opening the delicately wrapped note. Why couldn't he just be like a normal guy by leaving her and never coming back. She didn't want this to ever come back around in her face, but guess her luck wasn't in place.**

_I'll be waiting in the only place without eyes_

**No one knew about her secret bedroom except the private maid she hired herself in order to have some say in what Justin knew.**

**Mileys Pov**

**I knew I was being stupid the second my feet hit the secret stair case up to my room where I found his back turned, blocking the view of his face. Something I had become so acccustomed to was like giving up the world when I had to let go.**

**"You know after being with me for so long I thought you wouldv'e learned that you cant fake love", he calmly said**

**"Your the one to talk, walking around town with a girl almost everyday of the week", I blew out.**

**"Yeah I have, but the point that you made perfectly clear was that unlike you I'm not trying to pretend to be in love with someone when I know I cant"**

**"Who said I was pretending" No matter how many times I replayed the last sentence in my head it seemed to sound more like a lie. I knew what i was doing, tricking myself into thinking in a way that wouldn't hurt or touch locked up feelings. Justin was a sure deal unlike Nick who at one minute showed he would give his heart to me, but then again could just leave me.**

**"So your saying if I was to promise to be there to comfort you everytime your down, share the happiness that we'll find together, take care of you and love you when your old and still beautiful , you would turn it all down just to marry...him.",he swallowed.**

**I couldn't answer.**

**"Why do you insist on acting like you cant stand me when you know it's just the opposite", he smirked twirling a piece of my hair around his finger and then running it down my arm.**

**I couldn't help but jump a little not being use to the feeling of his skin on mines. He was absoulutely right, but I never wanted to admit it and give him the satisfaction. But that didn't mean that I was going to let a moment like this past. Our precious memories and adventures always seemed to happen wether we liked it or not.**

**Flashback**

_"Did you know it's dangerous to stand in the middle of the road",she yelled from the glistening pavement._

_"Funny how your right",he chuckled slowly walking over to the stunning beauty._

_Miley had always had natrualy gorgeous physical characteristics that anyone could fall for.A lean curvy body, long auburn curls, and breath taking bue eyes. Yet out of all the people in the world that you would expect to consider themselves ugly, no one would believe Miley was one of them. She always would look at herself and depict every single thing that she thought was wrong with her and cry herself to sleep that night. Who would ever want to marry some one who couldn't even come face to face with themselves in the mirror. That was one of the reasons he was hers._

_He was like her own little box of personal compliments. Whispering sweet little things he noticed about her when he met her gaze. Like how she scrunched up her little nose when he poked at her sides, or how she liked to blow her bang away from her face instead of simply pushing it behind her ear;which he did for her._

_"Well how come", she quirked leaning her head to the side like a lost school girl._

_"Because you could get run over any minute"_

_"But I already know you wont let that happen.....cuz your Superman!",she giggled running around in a loop with her arms spread out._

_He couldn't help but laugh at her sillyness. No matter how many moments he spent with her there were always more memories and adventures up only he could record everyone one and put it in a time capsule._

_The light turned green and they had yet to see a vehicle come close to driving by, which led her wrapping herself in his arms and swaying. She didn't need music to dance when she had her own beat. He peered down at her and noticed how at peace she was with her head against his chest and eyes closed. Soon her breathing seemed to slow down and her legs stopped moving._

_"Miley", he whispered hoping she didn't expect to stand there all night, but would if she wanted._

_Soon the sound of a buzzing roar came alert in Nicks ear and he was alarmed at the speeding pace the car was approaching._

_"Miley", he screamed shaking her awake. Her eyes widened in surprise looking in the same direction as him freezing in one quick sweep of his hands Nick scooped her up in his arms running to the side just before the car had ran over there exact spot._

_She laughed holding on to his jacket and peering up at him with an amused smile._

_"This isn't funny Miley"' he said giving her a stern look._

_"I know", she chuckled."It's just I think you didn't believe me when I said you were really my Superman", she giggled even more giving him a sweet peck on the lips._

**I startled myself and him when I attacked him with my lips and my arms settling around his neck. I pulled away gazing into his eyes a small smile playing on his mouth. As much as I knew it was wrong I just wanted the feel of his skin so much more then anything that mattered in the world. I bit a corner of my bottom lip feeling the nervous butterflies creep up in my stomach and attack my insides. I wouldn't do this thinking of it as cheating but more of a goodbye to single life present.**

**No Ones Pov**

**He kissed the corner of her lips and wrapped his arms around her waist. Her hands quickly moved to his curls while wrapping her legs around his torso as he gently laid her down gently while hovering over her body. His lips met her neck trailing lingering kisses towards her collarbone causing a slight moan to erupt from her mouth. She leaned up grabbing his shoulders as he helped her shimmy out of the delicate fabric, leaving her in a pair of black sexy lingerie. Her hands pulled at his neck tie automatically slipping her tounge into his mouth while removing the tie and his shirt.**

**The night was filled with loving kisses, fiery touches, and if you were them the earth probably moved.**

A/N:Please R&R!!!!!I would be super happi(=Again I promise this time I will send who ever reviews a sneak peek of chapter 3 because I already have it written out which is the WEDDING!so I would review if I were you(;

Much Love your southernbelle lexi3


	3. The Wedding

**Now**

* * *

It was time. She slowly rounded the corner with her father attached to her arm smiling like he should full princess dress white gown trailed behind her and her crystal studded veil covered her quivering lips and watery eyes. She was doing what was right not necessarily what she wanted to. Justin was the one for her, he had the george clooney looks(**a/n:btw hes smokin hot for his age**), southern charm, stable life, and was perfect. Perfect.A word she thought would relieve her from the complicated and pained thoughts running through her head. If everything was perfect then she had nothing to worry about, she just had to follow what she was supposed to do. Walk down the aisle, say I do, kiss her future husband and go live in a huge castle. Now only if there were a checklist maybe it would occupy her from what was really happening.

"Daddy have you ever had second thoughts about "love", she questioned stopping at the turning point of the aisle.

"Baby doll theres always gonna be second, third, fourths, even hundreth thoughts about love, because if there wasn't then how would you ever be sure",he smiled.

"Alright".

That was all she could mutter before she was face to face with a sea of people, some she knew and some she had no idea were. She wouldn't have had any of it if it was up to her. The outside idea would have stayed the same but the hundreds of guests and fancy overpriced decorations wouldn't even have been thought of. Her ideas were a courtyard full of trees filled with white orchids and silk white ribbons tied to white hand made chairs. But of course that was ignored along with all of her other ideas including a white flower archery for their I dos. It wasn't suitable for people of there kind Justin said with his persuasive smile, telling her it was bad enough to have it in the courtyard but in order to maintain some class they would have it lavishly decored.

"All cheers to you honey but when your ready to do a hit and run with half of Justins fortune just give me a ring", Ryan called holding up already a glass champagne when she walked by his chair blowing her air kisses. Thank God for her best friend she knew would be there for her in the middle of the night if needed. He always told her how unhappy she really was with him and how what she was doing wasn't going to give her any peace at all. His plan was to marry him then murder him in his sleep, steal all his credit cards and money, and ride away in the sunset with him and a bottle of Justins special reserved wine.**(a/n:I know ryans crazy.)**

She saw her mamas identical blue eyes smiling back at her showing how much love she felt for her daughter.

Then there was his eyes. The brown orbs that bored into hers watching her every move with little to no emotion but just thoughts running through them. he wasn't dressed according to regular wedding attire. He had black slacks, his worn out black chucks, a white rolled up sleeved shirt, and loose black tie adorning his neck. His curls of course perfectly natural and in place making him more noticable and handsome. He perched on one of the stone walls lining the court yard with one leg up in front of him and arm leaning over his knee in a content position. He just peered at her his eyes going back and forth between his parked mustang and her standing position.

-----------

**Earlier That Morning**

-----------

The sun shone through the detailed sheer white curtains on the fluttering eyes of the sleeping beauty. Her eyes settled on the clock with the flashing numbers of five am. She felt a body pressed against her with two warm arms wrapped around her waist and a steady rate of breaths being blown against her neck, causing a slight giggle to errupt. It was almost like a dream just being together in peace for once. It would soon end as she realized just how truly messed up her situation was.

"So how did you sleep", he smiled giving her a sweet kiss on the back of her neck.

Another giggle escaped from her lips as she tied her long curls into a messy bun while grabbing the silk covers to hold up to her bare chest, and then leaning her back and head against the headboard.

"You don't have to make this whole wedding thing a big deal and just simply runaway with me", he said running his fingers along her cheeks.

Mileys Pov

How could he sit there and make me feel as if I could just runaway and everything would be fixed or ok. I was the one who went through two years of seeing his face plastered everywhere taunting me and showing the fact that he had moved on more than once. I felt utterly disgusted with myself when I thought about the fact I was marrying a guy who had no idea of my night before. How could I even romotely feel a connection with a person who thinks he could just walk by me and have me fall into his arms and instantly in love with him. At some point I realized marrying Justin wouldn't make me forget, but at the same time with him I didn't have orhave a worry or a care in the world.

"Get out", I whispered barely audible.

"What", he asked with an amused smile."Im sorry but this time neither you nor I will run away from our problems and what we feel as long as I'm around. Miley you know whats real and whats not and I would hate it if you didn't realize what we have is".

I quickly got out of bed pulling on my under garments and hurridly runnung into the bathroom, locking the door and lay myself on the tile floor. It was something about just laying on the floor that cleared my head and made me really think. All that was infront of me looking up was a blank canvas soon to be filled with pictures of my thoughts.

What felt like hours quickly became over when my personal maid dolores knocked on my door bringing me out of my thoughts.

"", her spanish accent rang."It is time for you to prepare for the wedding".

The wedding had almost vanished from my mind until Dolores brought it up, but I wouldn't blame her it was her job. I opened the door peering at the messy bed with not a single trace of his body lying there. I knew it was to good to be true, because as Ryan says all good things eventually come to an end. With that said Dolores and I quickly went to my regular sleeping quarters to dress and make me up along with all of the other maids, who commented on how beautiful I looked. Maybe they could explain then why when standing infront of a full length mirror I still couldn't see what they were remarking about.

--------------

**Rest of the wedding**

**--------------**

"Miley", she heard Justin say.

She looked back at him seeing a big smile adorning his face. She had missed most of the preachers words and now that she was back in reality it was time to say I I do was all she could repeatly tell herself to say. Yet nothing would come out of her agape mouth.

"I........."

With one final glance at Justin, her parents, and Ryan, she swiftly picked up the front of her dress and ran back down the aisle right into the awaiting arms of Nick. She gave him a knee weakening kiss running her hands through his curls and then gazing deeply into his eyes.

"It was about time I stopped listening to my head", she laughed, before both ran to the convertible mustang hand in hand.

The crowd gasped as Nick and her jumped in the car and drove off down the driveway, with her train flying behind.

"See this is why I never buy wedding gifts, because ninety-nine point nine percent of the time the bride either runs off with a fine hunk of man, or they end up getting divorced a month later. It's not like they know how to cook or clean, your just giving the maids presents which they deserve", Ryan shouted over the hush crowd walking down the same aisle Miley ran, picking up her dropped veil and throwing it on his head along with her red rose boquet.

"I make one hell of a bride! Dont I", he jeered disappearing with a bottle of Justins specail reserved wine**.(haha Ryan just had to follow one of his plans)**

**A/N: You dont even have to express the anger you may be feeling for me not updating in like two months. IM SUPER DUPER SORRY)=!!!!!!!!My life is literally chaos and madness(i cant even type it all).But I'm so happy that I got this chappy up(=hope you you wanna yell me do so by reviewing! please do because it took me forever to write this and try to get it uploaded.**

**P.S-If I get atleast 10 reviews I will upload the epilouge chapter by tonight or wheneverr I get atleast that I get 10 more I'll upload my Niley one-shot too(=**

**So Review and get the ending to We Belong Together and my new Niley one-shot Drunk or Not! It's quite fluffy with a dash of humor but I plan on it being a story.**

**-Plus can someone tell me what a hit is!!!!!!!I got some on We Belong Together and I have no idea what they are?**

**P.S.S-It's me again check out my twitter and join the NileySpiritTeam by following get to be entertained by the queen of crazy(me!).**

**-my username is twitter/NileySpiritTeam**


	4. Epilouge

Epilouge:

5 years later at Christmas .............

"How many times are we gonna have to tell daddy not to eat Santas cookies!", Miley exclaimed holding her three year old daughter to her a ringing giggle escaped little Destinys mouth with a slight clap of her hands.

"Well tell your mama she needs to hurry and put you to bed so Santa can get his job done", he replied giving a quick peck on her nose and then securing one on Mileys lips and shooing them upstairs.

It had been five years in the making to get them to the point they were right now. After Mileys famous escape from the alter she and Nick had instantly proceeded to arranging there wedding according to both Nick and Mileys liking. Miley got her outside wedding, but with a slight twist to her fairytale by being convinced by Nick to have it at the Yankees Baseball Stadium. With a few strings pulled and a million imported trees filled with lillys, garlands of white orcids, and handmade white chairs, the stadium seemed to appear with some normalility of a regular wedding. Except for the blinding lights of course, but the fact that they both got their dreams pushed togehter made the ceremony even more sentimental.

Two years later out popped little Destiny Hope gray who weighed in at a healthy seven and a half pounds on June 11th**(gasp i know)**. The minute she was born she had the Stewarts and Grays wrapped around her little fingers catering to her every needs and wants. She was beyond adorable with an air of beauty like her mother. She was now a startling three with stunning blue eyes, long blonde curls she inherited from grandma Tish, Nicks charming smile and button nose, but to almost everyones expectance her mothers bright and bubbly personality. One thing though was she had Nicks smarts, because any toddler who could already walk and pretty much talk had to be special.(;

Destiny, Miley, and Nick had just recently finished eating their christmas eve dinner which included afterwards the making of cookies for Santa! Which in return consisted of Miley slapping Nicks hands away from the freshly baked chocolate chip cookies and then loud screams of "Daddy No" from Destiny.

Miley came down stairs with the last load of presents for Destiny.

"She's asleep", he questioned surprised at his hyper daughters non-resistence to sleeping.

"She practically tucked herself in", she shrugged.

After their arrangements of the huge assortments of presents under their decored christmas tree, they retired upstairs to there cozy master bedroom slipping on their pj's. Miley pulled nicks bare chest closer to her body as her head found the comfortable crook of his neck. Nicks lips pressed down to the top of her head sighing in the content and pure happiness of his life.

The next morning the couple was awoken from their sleep by Destinys whimpers and crys of her being locked in her crib.

"Presnts now!", she exclaimed huffing.

After a long disapproving look from Miley and scold Destiny turned to her father poking out her bottom lip and started to lift her arms for him to take her into his own. Nicks heart broke at the sight of his daughter sitting there simply begging for her dad. She was a daddys girl after all, but feeling Mileys heated glare he gently shook his head with a sympathic smile.

With a sigh Destiny dropped her arms, turned to her mama and said in a heartbreaking tone "I'm sowwy mama, may I please opwen pwesents".

"Thats much better sweetie", she smiled."Being polite can get you very far".

With that said Miley picked up her little girl wishing her a Merry Christmas along with Nick and planting kisses all over her face. She may be the daughter of a superstar and rich heiress, but that didn't mean she wasn't going to be raised without morals and respect.

"Now Des how bout you get dressed like a big girl with momma and then well have some breakfast with daddy, and after were all done grandma, grandpa,your uncles,aunts, and cousins can come over to help unwrap presents", she offered.

With not much of a choice Destiny agreed and was carried off with her mother to her huge bathroom vanity to get all dolled up. After washing her up Miley proceeded in picking out a long sleeved red dress with white fur around the bottom hem and wrists with matching white tights and red sparkly flats. She straightened out Destinys thick curls and curled each strand into perfect ringlets down her back, with an adorning little red bow to hold back her bangs.

"Now my turn Des".

Miley carried Des with her into there gigantic walk in closet having taken her bath earlier told Destiny to pick out a dress for her to wear. It must have been hard seeing pops of every different color and style sticking out on racks. With one simple point of her hand Des picked out a simple red halter dress with a sparkly beaded waist that ended close to Mileys knee.

"Thats perfect darling!", she smiled and pecked her on the cheek.

Putting Destiny in one of the many chairs adorning the closet she stripped her robe and slipped on the stunning yet simple dress. With the last finishing touches to her light make-up she scooped up her little girl and walked out the room.

"Daddy", Destiny bellowed."Me and momma are all pwettyful now!"

Nick soon came in the bathroom already having on a pair of nice dress slacks, a red button up shirt, and black tie. His smile seemed to radiate happiness seeing his loving wife and little princess looking like a perfect picture.

"I see that you and mama look really good, almost good enough to eat", he growled winking at Miley but staring dangerously at Des.

Destinys eyes imediately got wide as she hid behind her mommas identical curls screaming at her to run. Miley laughed quietly but tried her best to run past nick in her heels down the stairs holding on tightly to Destiny. Nick came down after them chuckling at his daughters little hands in her mothers curls covering her eyes.

"Momma please dont let daddy eat us!"

Nick stopped and slowly came up to Destiny and pryed her hands away from her eyes and mothers hair peering into her sparkling eyes.

"I would never eat you Des, I love you and mommy way to much", he smiled holding out his arms, which she automatically crawled into pushing her cheek against his warm chest. Miley instantly awwed in her mind but felt left out and decided she wanted in on the love and wrapped her arms around them both.

"Why aren't I in on this hug", a very loud Joe boomed startling the happy family.

"Remind me why you have a key again", Nick snickered letting Destiny back into her mothers arms and going over to give his brother a hearty hug. No matter how old Joe got he still seemed to never age mentally, making him the perfect baby-sitter for Destiny.

"Des, Miley two of my favorite girls", he exclaimed going over to hug Miley and then spin Des around in his arms. Destiny loved her uncle Joe because of his childlike ways and his always fun antics.

"Be careful with her Joseph", Demi scoled coming in afterwards with rouge cheeks from the cold but her hair still in perfect curls.

"Mi bebe linda", Demi called outstretching her arms grabbing Destiny and pulling her as close as possible. Demi always felt a closeness to Des because of her wanting of a child of her own, but Joes busy schedule made it impossible at the moment to allow it. Des loved when Demi came around and seemed to never leave her arms, always enjoying her spanish phrases and unusual fairytale stories they both got caught up in.

Soon after Kevin, Danielle, Tish, Billy, Noah, Brandi, Sam, Braison, Trace, Denise, and Paul all arrived with more presents and tasty food dishes. They all of course got their holding time with Des, but she eventually ended back up with Demi to nobodys surprise.

When the time for presents arrived Destiny walked as best as she could to her presents with the help of Miley and started to open her presents from all of her family. An art set from Joe and Demi for her creativity, a variaty of word and picture books from Kevin and Danielle, a small little handmade guitar from Tish and Billy, normal little girl toys from Brandi, Braison, Sam, Trace, and Noah, and a diamond studded cross charm bracelet from Denise and Paul.

"You didn't get me a gwift", Destiny gazed at her parents quiestionly.

"Of course we did sweet pea", Miley smiled handing her a small little box from her and Nick.

She looked at the small box for a minute before unwrapping the paper and opening the little blue velvet box saying Tiffany. Nick helped her get it out of the tiny container lifting up a silver locket that appeared to have a blue stone attached to the front. He opened it for her showing a small picture of Nick, Miley, and her when she was two last year sitting in their big arm chair cuddled together.

"It says........You Are Our World", Miley smiled watching Nick clasp it around her neck.

With that said the group of people in the room as if right on cue harmonized the simple word "awwww".

After a yummy delicous dinner everyone moved back to the living room infront of the fire place beside the christmas tree. Everyone pulled in tightly with smiles adorning their faces and arms wrapped around eachother. Nick set up the camera from a distance setting the timer and quickly taking his place beside Miley with Destiny in between them. The flash went off and another picture was snapped of their whole family capturing yet another memory. Many more pictures were taken of the couples and family members, but the cutest of them all was the family picture taken of Destiny, Nick, and Miley infront of the tree with Des craddled in between both of them.

Of course life wasn't always this perfect, but it was turning out pretty good for Miley, Nick, and little Destiny. They had eachother and adored each and every moment together as if it were their last. The road before wasn't smooth, but neither was the road ahead, but atleast at the end they know they were together.

A/N:I know crappy ending. Its currently 1:40 am and I'm as tired as heck!so I would really appreciate it if you did review. Sorry if there is any grammer or language mistakes my eyes are trying to stay open. I knew I wouldn't have a lot of time tomorrow and I feel like writing so here it is!Hope you enjoyed.( =

Follow me on Twitter

twitter/NileySpiritTeam


End file.
